Cheetah II
Cheetah II Florentine Tilley Everyone in the world believes Florentine Tilley was dead for certain. The grave is craved by Taky. Taky knows her secret. The Detective Office Entering into the Detective Office, they learn that Florentine Tilley was an alias and call the Calibre for investigation. Somehow, Agent Simone Jevac threatens them and Calibre not to get a warrant and inform them there is nothing they can find about the office. The office is closed and sealed with the yellow tape that means nobody touched it, period. The doctor The secret doctor is receiving a message by the source among the mystery people and Calibre. This doctor decides to extract the dna from the Florentine Tilley's blood from the Russian power plant explosion inside of the secret scientific laboratory. She finds out the dna matches to someone in which she can not believe what she finds out who it is. She calls the Zemo to ask Katy to come and see her immediately. Cheetah Cheetah stops the doctor from asking Katy to come. She asks the doctor to keep it a secret. The doctor asks Cheetah the question: How do you know I ve been planning on calling Katy and doing the dna?" Cheetah says, "Look, doctor, I understand your concern. The Zemo does not need to know until someone decides when the time is right. Her life is in a grave danger. She is trying to keep it a low profile." Copycat vs. Cheetah Copycat overhears the conversation between the doctor and Cheetah and suddenly realizes that they are talking about Florentine Tilley. She thinks about asking Taky later. She comes out as she tells Cheetah to get out of doctor's office. Cheetah says, "Copycat....you gotta understand." Copycat is readying to fight against Cheetah and telling her to get out now. The doctor stops them from the fight. The doctor tells Katy the time is wrong and misinformation. Katy keeps it cool. Katy faces Taky Copcyat comes to see Taky at the gravestone and takes Taky with her. Unknownest to Taky, Copycat brings her to the Zemo facility. She waits for Taky to wake up. Taky wakes up and feels confused to see where she was. Katy asks Taky who is Florentine Tilley. Taky says, "You do not need to know. You can't make me tell you anything. This is only the one secret you are gonna get the highest price for yourself if you want to do it. It's for her sake." Simone Jevac threatens the Zemo by facing Katy Simone Jevac threatens the Zemo and calls in the Calibre to come in now. She tells the Zemo and Katy not to be nice to take Taky far away from Europe. She retrieves Taky as Taky is happy to see her. Katy asks Simone Jevac, "Who re you?" Simone Jevac says, "I am agent Simone Jevac." Katy pauses her thought by asking her if that is her partner's name and she was dead as well. Simone Jevac tells Katy not to ask her that question ever again and keep it quiet. Cheetah takes care of someone Cheetah takes care of the woman who is in critical condition. She teaches the woman to be next Cheetah and fears that she might die. The woman thanks the Cheetah for everything. She works so hard to be next Cheetah. Cheetah II This woman who becomes the Cheetah II and fights against the Cheetah. Not far enough to beat and outrun the Cheetah, she's pretty good like Cheetah says. Cheetah gives Cheetah II a happy and pride to know that Cheetah II can do it. Cheetah II vs. Calibre and Zemo Cheetah II protects Cheetah from the Zemo to find out the Demolation is from the tablet. She fights against the Calibre and the Zemo as they couldn't able to reach her. Copycat can copycat the ability of Cheetah II in which she had tried to do the same thing with Cheetah and failed Cheetah. But Copycat almost makes it to reach Cheetah II by seeing her face. She is in awe and shock to wonder why the face of the Cheetah II is familiarized and bothering her all the times. Awkwardness Cheetah II is on the run to see which side she is on the Big Cats or Big Little Cats. She turns around and looks at the Zemo and still does not want to join. She helps Cheetah only if Cheetah needs her. Cheetah II is almost caught by the Zemo in which she is distracted by the war between the Big Cats and Big Little Cats. Cheetah II kicks Copycat's face and tells her that you have no respect for me and you want to catch me. Selena Ethan is busted... The world is looking for the most wanted list--Selena Ethan. She is busted...since they figured out that Florentine Tilley and the Cheetah II was Selena Ethan all along. Her life is in a grave danger. She is protected by the Zemo and given an order by Copycat. Joining the Zemo Squad Joining the Zemo Squad to reunite with the Zemo and her sister Katy, she asks for anyone not to ask her any questions please while she is on a team. She does not want any interrogation and being question. The Zemo accepts her deal. She is happily joining the team and surprising the Zemo Squads how amazing she is and how talented she is. Facing her fate She faces her fate by fighting the Strangers wholly. She can not believe what she sees dead Zemo members. She fights against the Strangers and survives the war. She survives. Pondering her future Her life is torn apart when she sees those dead Zemo members and her sister's not well. She decides to take care of her sister Katy somewhere safer. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Demolation Category:Zemo Squad Member List